Au beau milieu de nulle part
by Auremarine
Summary: Seule, dans le noir, au milieu d'immenses murs. Que se passera-t-il quand deux garçons la trouverons? Comment fera-t-elle pour survivre dans ce monde sans pitié? Une histoire entre Minho et celle qui atterrit au beau milieu de nulle part.
1. Chapitre 1 Nulle part

Elle se réveilla en sursaut aux bruits qui jaillirent soudain autour d'elle. Déboussolée, perdue, la fille porta une main à son front,et souleva progressivement les paupières. Tout était sombre et flou autour d'elle. Apparemment, elle était allongée par terre sur un sol dur et froid, comme lui indiquait son dos endoloris. Elle se redressa lentement en position assise, précautionneusement, pour ne pas accentuer le léger mal de tête qui se baladait dans son crâne. Et ce qu'elle vit lui permit aussitôt d'identifier la cause du bruit qui l'avait réveillée -non pas que son sommeil eût été très agréable bien sûr. Les yeux écarquillés tant elle essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait pas être réel, elle finit par se mettre debout, une main restant sur le mur proche d'elle pour la stabiliser.

Un mur se rapprochait à une vitesse non négligeable d'elle. Bien que celui-ci fût énorme, rien ne semblait l'empêcher d'avancer de plus en plus près, générant un son assourdissant à vouloir se boucher les oreilles. Prise de panique, la fille chercha frénétiquement du regard un issue autour d'elle, ne voulant pas mourir écrasée entre deux blocs de béton. Longeant des yeux le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait, elle aperçu une zone qui semblait plus claire que le reste."C'est sûrement une sortie/em, songea t-elle. Elle se mit alors à courir vers cette lueur tout en effleurant le mur à côté d'elle, comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître tout à coup. L'autre mur continuait à se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle, et tandis qu'elle courait une vague d'adrénaline déferla sur elle, la poussant à courir encore plus vite. Son cœur battait à tout allure, la peur lui serrait le ventre et lui faisait crisper les mains alors que l'écho de ses pas résonnait à ses oreilles. La lueur se rapprochait, et le mur mobile entra en contact avec sa main moite au moment où elle se précipitait hors de ce couloir infernal.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle, penchée, les mains sur les elle, le couloir se referma dans un bruit retentissant. Elle en tremblait encore de peur. Mais quel était donc cet endroit ? Et comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? S'asseyant sur le sol froid, elle chercha de fond en comble son esprit à la recherche de réponses aux questions qui asseyaient à présent son esprit désormais libéré de toute adrénaline. À son plus grand désarroi, elle n'en trouva aucune. L'angoisse resurgissant, elle essaya alors de se souvenir d'autres choses, de sa famille, de ses amis... Rien ne lui vint. Comme si son esprit était vide. Certes elle se souvenait de villes, d'écoles, de la nature et de tant d'autres choses, mais c'était comme si ces souvenirs étaient impersonnels. Ils leur semblait manquer quelque chose, une présence. La panique surgit alors et elle se leva d'un bond et commença à marcher. Elle ne pouvait pas ne se souvenir de rien, c'était impossible. Elle n'arrivait pas même à se remémorer son prénom !

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, se murmura-t-elle. Il faut que je trouve. Il faut que je me souvienne de comment je m'appelle ! »

Elle continua à marcher droit devant elle en se creusant les méninges lorsqu'elle arriva soudain à une intersection. Alors, la lumière commença à poindre dans son esprit. Tout les murs semblaient identiques dans ce lieu, ils se croisaient, bougeaient... formaient des angles et des intersections... Peut-être que... oui, c'était sûrement cela... Peut-être qu'elle était dans un labyrinthe.

Elle resta un instant figée, son esprit essayant de rationaliser la constatation à laquelle elle venait d'arriver, et une fois de plus assailli de mille questions. Elle se sentait complètement perdue face à toutes ces interrogations, mais plus que tout, seule. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve au beau milieu d'un dédale sans personne à ses côtés ?Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans ce lieu ? Comme si elle en était prisonnière... Parce qu'elle en était sûre, ce labyrinthe avait peut-être une sortie, mais sans nourriture ni eau elle ne survivrait pas trois jours. Des pensées pleines de désespoir l'envahirent, et elle sentit que sa vue commençait à se troubler, sa gorge à se serrer.

Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle renonce dès maintenant ! Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici vivante ! Serrant les poings et ravalant ses larmes, elle s'avança, et regarda où chaque passage du croisement menait. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, et il lui paraissait impossible de faire un choix. Si elle en choisissait un, puisqu'il y avait trois possibilités, il y avait donc deux chances sur trois qu'elle ne s'engage pas dans le bon, réfléchit-elle rapidement. Que faire alors ? Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Notant tout à coup que les murs étaient par endroits recouverts de lierre, elle arracha plusieurs branches souples et longues, et se décida pour l'un des trois chemins. Elle déposa une tige de lierre sur le sol à l'entrée du couloir, et, prenant une grande inspiration, s'engagea plus profondément entres les murs. Elle procéda ainsi durant un certain temps, déposant au sol un bout de lierre à intervalle régulier, le faisant avec plus de précision aux intersections où elle arrivait.

Après un long moment, le froid commença à pénétrer dans son corps, et la fatigue, bien que contre-balancée par l'angoisse, se fit aussi sentir. Elle se laissa alors aller contre le mur, songeant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle dorme à un moment ou à un autre. Une boule dans la gorge, elle se lova en boule et tâcha d'oublier qu'elle ne survivrait probablement pas longtemps errant entre ces murs. Finalement, vidée de ses forces par toutes les émotions qui cogitaient en elle, elle s'endormit, fermant les yeux en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Des bruits de pas réguliers, à une allure soutenue. Le son discret et lointain d'un souffle maîtrisé. Le soleil inondant le ciel au dessus de sa lumière rayonnante. Telle était l'atmosphère dans laquelle baignait la jeune fille encore endormie, non avertie de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Soudain, quelqu'un surgit au détour d'un couloir, s'engageant dans celui où elle se trouvait. D'un seul coup, les bruit de pas cessèrent, et on entendit le son d'une goulée d'air vivement aspirée. Toujours plongée dans un sommeil angoissé, la fille ne perçu pas l'individu qui s'approchait d'elle à pas lents. Son regard la détailla de haut en bas, avec minutie, puis la personne repartit précipitamment d'où elle était arrivé. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et cette fois-ci on put entendre le son caractéristique de deux respirations erratiques.

« Ça y est, on y est » chuchota l'un des deux individus, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

L'autre s'approcha en silence, avançant à pas lents, les yeux dirigés vers la seule chose qui pouvait bien retenir son attention à ce moment précis : cette fille endormie au beau milieu du labyrinthe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la réveille ? » Murmura celui qui était resté en arrière

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il ajouta sur le même ton :

« Au moindre geste suspect, on la maintient, compris ? »

Après avoir obtenu l'assentiment de celui qui se trouvait désormais à côté de lui, il mit à exécution l'idée qu'il avait en tête.C'est ainsi que tout à coup, elle sentit à travers le voile épais du sommeil une main se poser sur son épaule. Immédiatement ramenée à la réalité, elle se redressa d'un bond et se plaqua contre le mur, faisant face aux deux individus qui se tenaient devant elle, les mains levées comme pour prouver leur innocence. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant la chamade, elle les observa à tour de rôle.

Le premier, le plus proche d'elle et donc probablement celui qui l'avait réveillée, avait l'air asiatique. Il devait avoir environ dix-sept ans, tout comme le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les yeux bridés, des cheveux ébènes coiffés en brosse, quoique partant un peu dans tous les sens à l'heure actuelle, il semblait la dépasser d'au moins une tête. Ses épaules carrées et son torse fin et musclé se dessinaient sous le tee-shirt vert qu'il portait, mouillé de sueur par endroit. De même, quelques gouttes perlaient sur son front. Ses yeux marrons l'examinaient également en retour, empreints d'une profonde méfiance, d'une détermination et d'une certaine curiosité. En revanche, l'autre garçon, bien qu'ayant une carrure similaire, ne lui ressemblait absolument pas: la peau blanche, un poil plus grand et les cheveux bruns en bataille, il la dévisageait d'un air légèrement paniqué, semblant attendre qu'elle réagisse la première. Contrairement à l'asiatique, les angles de son visage étaient plus doux, et bien qu'il eût aussi les yeux marrons, ils s'en distinguaient par leur forme en amande.

La jeune fille était totalement paniquée face à ces deux inconnus, et elle pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur à ses oreilles. Collée contre le mur froid derrière elle, la frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de son réveil en sursaut commençait petit à petit à s'estomper, laissant place à la réflexion. Qui étaient donc ces deux là ? Certes elle n'était désormais plus seule, mais que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ? Elle pensa subitement qu'ils ne lui voulaient sûrement pas de mal, car autrement ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de la réveiller pour s'en prendre à elle. Peut être pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Mais non, réfléchis idiote ! Se blâma-t-elle. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache quelles étaient leurs intentions. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, l'asiatique la devança.

« Nous ne te voulons absolument aucun mal, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, dit-il d'une voix basse en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle déglutit avant d'oser répondre.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ? Répondit-elle de but en blanc.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce fut l'asiatique qui répondit.

-Je m'appelle Minho. Et lui, c'est Thomas, d'accord ? On est là pour t'aider. Comment est-ce que tu es arrivée là ?

Il semblait réellement curieux de la réponse qu'elle allait lui apporter. En effet, si elle avait pu entrer dans ce labyrinthe, c'était donc qu'il y avait une sortie, une ouverture sur l'extérieur !

Elle répondit sèchement, les yeux plissés.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question.

Les deux échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Sur ce, elle s'exclama d'un ton menaçant, pointant un doigt sur la poitrine du dénommé Minho et avançant jusqu'à se retrouver à une dizaine de centimètres de lui :

-Bon, écoute moi bien l'asiatique. J'ai passé la nuit dans ce foutu endroit. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je peux te dire que j'ai passé une sale moment. Alors maintenant vous arrêtez vos petites cachotteries et vous me dites où est-ce qu'on est !

Elle cracha les derniers mots, pleine de colère. Le manque de sommeil et la folie de cette nuit commençaient à l'atteindre. En face d'elle,l'asiatique avait l'air un peu apeuré, puis changea complètement de comportement. De la frayeur il passa lui aussi à la colère. D'un seul coup, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, et sa tête heurta le béton. Il avait un bras en travers de sa gorge, et l'autre sur son épaule, l'immobilisant totalement. Il approcha son visage désormais fermé et menaçant près du sien. Les dents serrées, les lèvres bougeant à peine, il murmura :

-Toi aussi tu vas m'écouter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé une petite nuit inconfortable que tu peux te permettre de nous parler comme ça, et encore moins d'exiger des réponses de nous... J'ai vécu pire.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son corps était plaqué contre le sien, et elle sentait sa poitrine se coller un peu plus à son torse à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Respiration qui, d'ailleurs, se faisait de plus en plus difficile avec la force qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge. Ses yeux était fixés sur le garçon qui était resté derrière, et elle vit peu à peu sa vision s'assombrir.

-Alors maintenant tu te calmes, et tu vas venir avec nous sans discuter, continua l'asiatique. Et ne t'avises pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Tu ne t'en sortirais pas aussi bien cette fois.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, et elle tomba à genoux. Portant une main à sa gorge et clignant frénétiquement des yeux, elle tenta de faire disparaître les points sombres qui obscurcissaient sa vision.

La voix de l'asiatique claqua entre les murs du labyrinthe :

-Debout. On y va.


	2. Chapitre 2 L'arrivée

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient, ou plutôt qu'ils courraient. A bout de souffle, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus sur sa respiration sifflante. Devant elle, les deux semblaient avancer sans aucun problème. Le plus grand, Thomas, jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier si elle était toujours là. Comme si elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Si elle n'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, l'autre chintok lui aurait arraché la tête ! Ni tenant plus, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Son arrêt fut immédiatement remarqué. Ni une ni deux, ils se retournèrent dès qu'ils n'entendirent plus le bruit de ses pas.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter, menaça l'asiatique en s'approchant à grands pas d'elle.

-Hé oh, du calme, vieux! s'exclama Thomas en le retenant. C'est déjà pas mal qu'elle ait réussi à tenir jusqu'ici sans s'effondrer, alors arrête de lui mettre la pression!

Le regard foudroyant de Minho passa d'elle à Thomas. Il dégagea brusquement son bras de la poigne de son ami, avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Thomas s'approcha alors d'elle, qui était toujours penchée sur ses genoux, le visage rouge.

-Tiens, tu veux de l'eau? lui proposa-t-il en sortant une bouteille en plastique de son petit sac à dos.

-Oh merci, fit-elle en se redressant, buvant avidement. Sa respiration s'était quelque peu calmée à présent, et elle pouvait désormais parler sans s'interrompre.

-Doucement, doucement, rigola-t-il. Ne bois pas trop ou bien tu risques d'avoir un point de côté quand on repartira.

-Parce que c'est possible d'en avoir plus de deux? se moqua-t-elle en détachant le goulot de ses lèvres.

-C'est toi qui me le diras, conclut-il, rieur.

La méfiance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard semblait s'être dissipée pour laisser place à une taquinerie amicale. Le fait qu'il prenne sa défense devant Minho l'avait rassurée, et elle ne percevait aucune hostilité venant de Thomas. Celui-ci rangea la bouteille dans son sac, puis ajouta :

-On est bientôt arrivé, mais on ne devrait tout de même pas tarder. Minho ne sera pas content sinon.

Arrivé où? Connaissaient-ils une sortie à ce maudit labyrinthe ? se demanda-t-elle. Cependant, bien qu'elle se sente plus en confiance avec Thomas, elle ne s'aventura pas à poser plus de questions. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête et ils rejoignirent l'asiatique qui leur tournait toujours le dos à quelques pas de là. Ce dernier attendit que Thomas arrive à sa hauteur, hocha de la tête à sa présence et se remit en route sans même daigner glisser un regard derrière lui. L'enchaînement sans fin de couloirs et d'intersections reprit, chaque passage ressemblant au précédent. Toutefois, au bout de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir. Un couloir au bout duquel il n'y avait pas une intersection, non.

Un couloir qui débouchait sur une vaste étendue d'herbe.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle se mit à accélérer le pas, jusqu'à se retrouver presque collée aux deux garçons devant elle. Avaient-ils réellement trouvé une sortie ? Enfin, ils atteignirent la limite séparant la grande plaine des murs de béton. Alors ils ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent pour retrouver leur souffle.

Fascinée, elle en profita pour embrasser du regard les environs. Elle semblait se trouver dans une vaste plaine, bordée par une forêt d'un côté. De l'autre, elle apercevait plusieurs constructions en bois. Elle n'avait cependant pas remarqué, derrière les deux personnes qui l'avaient amenée ici, qu'un nouvel individu se dirigeait vers eux. Elle le chercha du regard, surprise par le son d'une nouvelle voix. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le voir, sa vue étant bloquée par les corps de Thomas et de l'asiatique.

-Minho, tout va bien? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es rentré si tôt? fit la voix, définitivement masculine mais inquiète, du nouveau venu.

Minho prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui d'un air sombre.

-Voilà la raison.

Et il s'écarta.

L'adolescent qu'elle pouvait désormais voir en face d'elle prit une brusque inspiration, les yeux écarquillés. De la même taille que Thomas, il avait une stature un peu frêle, mais était néanmoins musclé. La peau de ses épaules et de son visage était halée, comme s'il avait passé de nombreuses heures au soleil. Ses cheveux blonds-châtains se bataillaient sur son crâne, assez longs pour pouvoir se dresser en épis par endroits. Les yeux écarquillés sur des prunelles d'un marron caramel, il avait l'air stupéfait de la voir et restait planté devant elle, les bras ballant et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Autour d'eux s'étaient attroupés d'autres adolescents, ayant l'air d'avoir tous à peu près le même âge, et affichaient tous une stupéfaction et une surprise sans bornes. Une fois l'étonnement passé, certains la regardaient avec envie, d'autres avec méfiance ou encore avec sympathie, mais aucun ne réagissait. L'attroupement semblait grossir au fil des secondes, et elle sentit une sensation de malaise monter en elle tandis qu'elle se retrouvait encerclée. Puis les questions fusèrent. Au départ des murmures, elles se firent entendre de plus en plus tandis que l'agitation gagnait l'attroupement.

-Une FILLE ?

-Mais c'est qui ?

-D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

-Comment est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ?

-Je la veux bien, moi !

Les interrogations continuèrent à être formulées jusqu'à former un brouhaha oppressant qui l'écrasait de plus en plus. Le garçon qui s'était inquiété du sort de Minho essayait désormais de calmer les autres, mais sans succès. Soudain, une voix grave et imposante fit régner le calme en un instant :

-TAISEZ VOUS ! MAINTENANT !

La foule se fit aussitôt silencieuse, et s'écarta pour laisser place à un adolescent à la peau noire un peu plus vieux que les autres. Grand et de carrure imposante, il affichait une expression de mécontentement très prononcée. Au vu de la réaction des autres suite à ce qu'il avait crié, il semblait avoir une autorité manifeste sur eux. C'était peut-être leur chef ? songea-t-elle. Cependant, l'aura négative qui se dégageait de lui commençait à l'effrayer, surtout qu'elle semblait être dirigée contre elle. En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue au centre de l'attroupement, il n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout le monde était figé, semblant attendre une réaction du nouveau venu. Une voix se fit entendre au beau milieu du silence tendu qui régnait.

-On l'a trouvée dans le labyrinthe, déclara Minho.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage quand il prononça ces mots, mais vu le ton de sa voix, il éprouvait toujours autant de sympathie à son égard. En face d'elle, elle vit les traits de celui qui semblait être le chef se durcir encore plus.

-Qu'on la mette au gnouf.

A ces mots, elle sentit plusieurs mains s'emparer d'elle, lui maintenant fermement les bras. La peur l'envahit. Qu'allait-ils lui faire subir ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour la traiter comme un objet que l'on peut déplacer à sa guise ? Les adolescents commencèrent à la trainer, et elle se débattit du plus beau qu'elle pu pour échapper à leur emprise. Elle lança des coups de pied dans toutes les directions, mordit ceux qui osaient lui toucher le visage, s'arc-bouta, et parvint à se libérer des mains qui l'emprisonnaient. Alors, elle se mit à courir, mais fut immédiatement plaquée au sol, atterrissant la tête la première dans l'herbe. Elle fut tout de suite relevé et fortement maintenue par deux types. Terrorisée, la respiration erratique, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait jetée à terre. Minho, encore une fois. Il avait lui aussi le souffle court, mais ne paraissait absolument pas désolé de son acte. Au contraire, il la regardait durement, le visage fermé, ne manifestant aucune émotion. Un flash passa dans ses yeux, et elle cru y apercevoir de la colère. Un peu plus loin, Thomas la regardait d'un air désolé. Il semblait l'avoir prise en pitié.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un heure qu'ils l'avaient jetée sans ménagement dans ce trou. Assise contre un mur, les genoux relevés, elle luttait contre le sommeil et la faim qui s'emparaient petit à petit de son corps. Elle commençait à avoir mal là où ces brutes l'avaient maintenue tout à l'heure, et frissonna en y repensant. L'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à eux l'effrayait. S'ils avaient été capables de s'acharner contre elle de la sorte , que feraient-ils par la suite ? De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune idée de quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin sortir de cette prison, le gnouf comme le supposé chef l'avait désigné. L'humidité de la terre commençait à imprégner ses vêtements déjà sales, la ramenant à d'autres préoccupations. Son esprit dériva vers d'autres horizons, repensant à l'endroit qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'ils ne la confinent ici. La plaine qu'elle avait contemplé quelques instants n'était pas si grande que ça après réflexion. Elle était délimitée par quatre murs. Des murs de béton, comme ceux du labyrinthe. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au tout début, cet endroit n'était sûrement pas une issue. Plutôt une prison, certes accueillante, au beau milieu du labyrinthe. Ainsi, elle se trouvait dans une prison elle-même dans une prison. Sympathique, la petite mise en abyme ! Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher d'être sarcastique...

-Hé oh ? La bleue ?

Elle sursauta au son inattendu qui parvint à ses oreilles, la tirant de sa rêverie. En face des grilles de bois se tenait Thomas, accroupis à sa hauteur. Elle se releva et s'approcha vers lui. Peut-être venait-il pour la faire sortir d'ici ? Cependant, vu l'air désolé qu'il affichait, elle doutait que cela soit le cas.

-Salut Thomas, fit-elle en soupirant.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Je suis venu t'apporter à deux trois trucs. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim après toute une nuit sans manger. Oh, et voici Chuck. C'était le nouveau avant que tu n'arrives.

Sur ses mots, elle aperçu aux côté de Thomas un garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de douze ans. Un peu rondouillet et de petite taille, ses cheveux châtains bouclé se balançaient autour de son visage alors qu'il lui adressait un signe de la main amical. Pendant ce temps, Thomas avait sortit de son sac plusieurs sandwichs ainsi qu'un pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Attrapant le premier sandwich qu'il lui tendait, elle le remercia et mordit avidement dedans, goûtant au moelleux du pain mêlé au jambon, aux œufs et à la salade fraîche et croquante. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, redécouvrant le plaisir d'utiliser ses papilles. Elle s'assit en tailleurs, regardant Thomas droit dans les yeux. Elle avait quand même quelques petites questions, et la colère qu'elle éprouvait était toujours bien vive.

-Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? interroga-t-elle sèchement. Car à ce qu'il me semble, nous sommes au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe, et moi dans ce foutu gnouf, où vous m'avez jetée sans aucune raison. Alors maintenant je veux des explications. De quel droit est-ce que vous m'avez enfermée ici ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? termina-t-elle d'un ton plein de colère, ses yeux lançant des regards noirs.

-Ohoh, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour, moi, s'exclama Chuck. Tu sais, demander si les mecs ont besoin d'aide, ce genre de truc. Allez, à plus !

Thomas le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide l'air quelque peu désespéré. Il avait beau être celui qui s'était montré le plus agréable envers elle, il lui fallait tout de même des explications. Il reporta son attention sur elle dans un soupir. Elle lui rappelait un peu lui-même à son arrivée, toujours à poser des questions et à chercher à en savoir plus.

-De toute manière, tu finiras par tout savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors autant que ce soit moi qui t'en dise une partie, commença-t-il. Ici, cet endroit, s'appelle le bloc. C'est ici que nous vivons, travaillons et dormons. De l'autre côté des murs, comme tu l'auras deviné, se trouve labyrinthe. Les portes qui nous permettent d'y accéder se ferment chaque nuit.

-Je n'ai vu aucune porte, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en continuant de manger son sandwich.

-Tu verras ce soir, répondit-il. Cela paraît vraiment inconcevable la première fois, mais on finit par s'y habituer. Bref, seuls les coureurs sont autorisés à se balader dans le labyrinthe de toute manière.

-Se balader ? Si c'est réellement ce que tu fais toute la journée je veux bien échanger, annonça le blond qui les avait accueilli à leur retour du labyrinthe, s'approchant d'eux d'un ton moqueur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. En observant d'un œil attentif, elle remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement.

-Newt ! s'exclama Thomas en se relevant d'un bond l'air paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu-

-Du calme Tommy, je me doutais bien que je te trouverais avec la bleue. Je ne pourrais pas te reprocher de lui avoir apporté à manger, détend toi, le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, qui tenait à présent debout, en grimaçant.

-Ecoute, enfermer les gens c'est pas trop mon truc... je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi les choses se seraient passées autrement, termina-t-il. Je suis Newt, second en chef.

Elle hocha la tête. Ce type avait l'air amical, et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui.

-Moi c'est...

Elle s'interrompit-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

-T'en fais pas, tu te souviendras de ton prénom dans quelques jours, la réconforta Newt d'un sourire. On est tous passé par là, tu t'en sortiras. Il reste juste à savoir comment est-ce que tu es arrivée ici. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment, non. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillée dans le noir, alors que des murs s'apprêtaient à se refermer sur moi.

Elle frissonna en se remémorant ces instants tout en attrapant un autre sandwich posé au sol de l'autre côté de la grille de bois.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. En attendant...le conseil aimerait en savoir plus sur toi. On doit décider quoi faire de toi, trouver quelqu'un dans le labyrinthe n'est pas quelque chose qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

-Elle va passer devant le conseil ? s'enquit Thomas, les bras croisés. Quand ça ?

-Eh bien, répondit Newt en sortant les clefs permettant d'ouvrir le cadenas verrouillant la porte du gnouf, maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3 Le Conseil

Dès qu'elle était arrivée et que tous les blocards s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle pour l'observer, elle n'avait pas aimé le sentiment que tous ces regards portés sur elle lui avait procuré. Principalement parce qu'elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention. Comment dire que le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à présent était le même, mais décuplé. En effet, se retrouver assise en face de la quasi-totalité des garçons vivant au bloc n'était peut-être pas la plus agréable des sensations. Newt l'avait amenée ici en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait de la salle du conseil, et qu'elle allait être le principal sujet de celui qui allait maintenant se tenir. Elle était donc assise derrière un cercle de sièges où semblaient se réunir les personnes les plus influentes de cet endroit, attendant avec agacement que ce foutu conseil débute enfin. Finalement, un grand gaillard noir de peau se leva, faisant régner le silence sur l'assemblée. C'était le même type qui avait ordonné qu'on la jette au gnouf. Se rappelant des propos que Newt lui avait adressé en chemin, il devait s'agir d'Alby, le chef des blocards. Oui, c'était effectivement de cette manière que Newt avait désigné l'ensemble des types vivant au bloc.

-Bien.

La voix d'Alby résonna dans la salle faite de batons et de planches de bois, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Le conseil se réunit aujourd'hui pour discuter du nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt de la nouvelle arrivante, reprit-il en s'adressant à la foule rassemblée sur les gradins en face de lui. Je sais que vous avez tous des questions. J'en ai pour ma part beaucoup. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes tous là, afin d'éclaircir la situation et de balayer nos doutes.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers elle.

-Le conseil peut commencer. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu te lèves et que tu nous racontes tout ce dont tu te souviens.

Au milieu de cette ambiance lourde, elle se leva et sur un signe de main d'Alby, s'avança au centre du cercle.

-Hum... Je... Elle bredouilla, se sachant pas quoi dire, tout à coup intimidée. Il n'y a pas grand chose dont je me souvienne, fit-elle d'un ton plus assuré. La dernière chose que j'ai à l'esprit, c'est de m'être réveillée dans le noir, au beau milieu du labyrinthe. J'ai senti que les murs commençaient à se refermer sur moi, alors j'ai couru. Ensuite... j'ai cherché à savoir ce que je faisais ici, mais pas moyen de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. J'ai continué à avancer sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, jusqu'à ce que je sois vraiment fatiguée et que je finisse par m'endormir contre un mur. Quelques heures après, Minho et Thomas me trouvaient.

Elle sentit un regard brûlant autre que celui d'Alby, et en chercha des yeux la cause. Assis dans l'une des chaises du cercle, Minho la fixait impassiblement. Sa tête reposait sur l'une de ses mains, sans qu'il n'ait pour autant l'air avachi. Elle détourna le regard et se re-concentra sur Alby, attendant la prochaine question. Puisqu'elle était coincée ici, autant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Minho, Thomas, vous confirmez ses propos? demanda Alby en se tournant vers le chef des coureurs, Thomas étant assis dans les gradins.

Minho se redressa dans sa chaise en un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle raconte est vrai, je peux juste attester que Thomas l'a trouvée endormie dans la section 7, et qu'il est ensuite venu me chercher.

Alby acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Thomas ? s'enquit-il.

-C'est bien ça. Ensuite on l'a réveillée et on est rentré aussitôt au bloc, répondit-il depuis le premier rang de l'assemblée, les avant-bras reposant sur ses cuisses.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé de suspect dans les alentours ? interrogea Alby.

Les deux répondirent par la négative. Pendant un moment plus personne ne s'exprima, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore se manifeste.

-Moi ce que je trouve suspect, c'est qu'elle n'ai rencontré aucun Griffeur.

Le front d'Alby se plissa à cette dernière remarque, et toute l'attention se focalisa sur celui qui venait de parler. Grand et musclé, assis dans l'une des chaises des membres du conseil, il avait la peau blanche, les cheveux blonds foncés et courts, les yeux bleus, mais surtout, des sourcils fins et arqués. On aurait qu'il les entretenaient régulièrement à la pince à épiler.

-Un Griffeur ? C'est quoi ça ? murmura-t-elle.

-Vous voyez ? Moi je dis que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez cette fille, répliqua celui aux sourcils bizarres en croisant les bras.

Elle poussa un court soupir discret.

-Tu penses que juste parce que je n'ai pas vu de "Griffeur" est une raison pour décréter que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ? Vous voyez bien que je suis perdue et que je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, alors pourquoi m'accuser?

-Gally, nous savons tous ce à quoi tu penses, intervint Alby d'une voix calme. Mais si elle est vraiment avec les Créateurs, peux tu nous fournir des preuves ?

Le dénommé Gally resta sans rien dire, l'air renfrogné et fermé.

-Bien. On ne sait pas pourquoi aucun Griffeur ne lui est tombé dessus, et je pense que nous devrions passer à autre chose à présent, continua Alby. Tu te souviens de ton nom ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à te revenir, normalement. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui t'évoques un souvenir familier ?

\- ... pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle.

-Le labyrinthe ne t'a pas donné une impression de familiarité ?

-Non, pas du tout, frissonna-t-elle.

-Pas même un visage ?

Elle prit le temps de balayer l'assemblée du regard, s'attardant une mili-seconde de plus sur le visage du coureur en chef, qui l'observait d'un air toujours aussi impassible.

-Non. Je ne reconnais personne, finit-elle par répondre. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble !

-Tu es sûre que tu ne te rappelle vraiment de rien ? insista Alby.

-Je me rappelle... je me rappelle quel goût a le chocolat, que quatre et trois font sept, ce genre de choses... mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs, poursuivit-elle d'un ton calme.

Elle aurait bien aimé que l'on cesse de lui poser sans arrêt la même question. Lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien commençait à devenir frustrant, et s'il continuait ainsi, elle était sûre que les larmes finiraient par lui monter aux yeux.

-Bon. Nous pouvons à présent procéder à un vote. Qui pense que la nouvelle devrait rester ? questionna Alby.

Petit à petit, des mains se levèrent à travers la salle. Thomas fut l'un des premiers à manifester son accord. Puis ce furent Newt, Chuck, et d'autres visages qu'elle ne connaissaient pas qui se portèrent pour qu'elle reste. Minho aussi leva le bras, et elle ne sut dire si elle s'y attendait ou non. Après un court instant, la voix puissante du premier en chef retentit à nouveau.

-Au vu de la majorité écrasante, nous te déclarons la première blocarde, déclara Alby. Au vu de l'heure, le feu de joie n'aura lieu demain soir.

Un murmure enthousiaste courra dans la salle, et elle se sentit soulagée. Que se serait-il passé si l'avis général avait été contre le fait qu'elle reste ? Tout d'un coup, le raclement brutal d'une chaise sur le sol se fit entendre, et Gally déboula hors de la pièce sans lâcher un seul mot, bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il faisait partie des rares qui n'avaient pas levé le bras.

Newt, qui s'était levé pour la rejoindre, balaya ses inquiétudes :

-T'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Je t'assure qu'il est presque impossible de citer cinq choses qu'il tolère à la suite.

Elle émit un petit rire.

-Bien, vous pouvez partir maintenant ! Ce qu'il reste à discuter n'est que d'ordre pratique.

Aux derniers mots d'Alby, les blocards commencèrent à quitter la salle du conseil. Alby se rapprocha ensuite d'elle.

-Tout le monde ici dort dans un hamac, excepté pour les matons, les chefs de chaque travail, qui ont une chambre à l'étage dans la grange. Chuck t'installera un hamac pour toi aussi. Je vais te faire faire le tour du bloc et t'expliquer nos règles, et on pourra ensuite aller manger.

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent à leur tour du lieu de réunion. Newt et les autres matons vaquèrent à leurs diverses activités tandis qu'Alby lui détaillait l'emplacement et la fonction de chacun des bâtiments qu'ils observaient en marchant. Il lui apprit qu'au cours des prochains jours, elle devrait essayer chacun des travails avant que les matons lui administrent celui pour lequel elle était le plus douée. Ainsi, elle passerait un ou plusieurs jours chez les bâtisseurs, dirigés par Gally, ensuite chez les sarcleurs de Zart, puis chez les medjacks de Clint, ou encore chez les torcheurs dont Chuck faisait partie ou chez les cuistos de Frypan.

-Nous avons trois règles, fit Alby tout en continuant à avancer. Première règle, tu fais ton boulot sans broncher. On ne peut pas tenir si chacun n'y met pas du sien. Deuxième règle, ne frappe jamais un autre blocard. On a besoin d'ordre ici. Troisième règle, ne va jamais derrière ces murs, conclut-il en s'arrêtant devant les portes du labyrinthe. Tu es la seule à avoir survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe, et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Personne d'autre ne s'en est jamais sorti, déclara-t-il d'un ton lugubre. Bon, j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu as des questions, sent toi libre de les poser à Newt, Thomas, n'importe qui. Minho répondra peut-être à côté histoire de t'effrayer, mais je pense que tu ne te laisseras pas marcher sur les pieds, j'ai raison ? rigola-t-il.

-Je pense que je m'en sortirais, c'est gentil, rétorqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait la sensation qu'Alby l'avait prise sous son aile tout comme Thomas, ce qui lui plaisait. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour contrebalancer l'attitude de Gally.

-Allez, je te raccompagne jusqu'à Chuck, sourit-il, une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier était déjà en train de lui installer son hamac. Content de la voir arriver, il s'exclama aussitôt :

-Ah la nouvelle, tu es là ! Regarde, viens m'aider à finir d'installer ton hamac !

Désireuse de ne pas le laisser finir le travail tout seul, elle s'appliqua à nouer les deux bouts d'une corde au poteau juste à côté pour suspendre son futur lit. Une fois cela finit, elle vit que Chuck s'était déjà chargé d'apporter un sac de couchage qu'elle utiliserait si besoin en plus du hamac.

-Voilà, on a terminé, déclara-t-il. Tu vois le hamac juste à côté ? C'est celui de Thomas, c'était le nouveau avant que t'arrives. Et celui encore à côté, c'est le mien. Je suis bien content de ne plus être le p'tit nouveau, tu sais. C'est pénible de s'entendre appeler "le débutant" ou "le nouveau" à longueur de journée. Déjà qu'être torcheur c'est pas la joie, je te raconte pas !

Chuck la fit sourire. Il n'en finissait plus de déblatérer ! Il semblait être le plus jeune ici, et elle se demanda qui avait bien pu enfermer dans cet endroit des personnes de cet âge-là. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous fait pour mériter un sort pareil ?

-On devrait manger dans une demi heure environ, tu vas voir, la cuisine de Fryan est à tomber par terre. Je m'en lécherais les doigts ! continuait Chuck.

-Chuck ? l'interrompit-elle. Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ? Je pense que j'en ai vraiment besoin, grimaça-t-elle, ce qui fit rigoler son interlocuteur.

-Oui, bouge pas, je vais chercher Newt pour qu'il t'accompagne. Il faut que je finisse de nettoyer le réfectoire avant le repas...

Elle acquiesça et s'assit en attendant dans son hamac. Ce dernier était situé tout au bord du toit qui les recouvrait tous, si bien qu'en se penchant un peu, elle pouvait apercevoir le ciel sans avoir à se lever. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais on pouvait déjà apercevoir la Lune. Mais quand même, si seulement elle pouvait avoir une meilleur vue... Elle se pencha un peu plus en arrière.

-Hé bien, déjà la tête dans les étoiles la nouvelle !

Elle sursauta, et tomba en arrière. Newt éclata de rire, avant de venir lui prêter main forte.

-T'as peut-être pas ton pareil pour te débattre comme une enragée, mais il faut avouer que tu te laisse facilement distraire, la taquina-t-il. Allez viens, Chuck m'a signalé que tu avais besoin de prendre une douche.

Sur ce, il l'emmena dans un lieu assez reculé du bloc, près de la forêt. Elle aperçu effectivement une grande cabane faite de planches de bois.

-Tu peux y aller, je t'attendrais, fit-il d'un signe de tête.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux avant d'entrer dans les douches. Celles-ci s'alignaient au nombre de six contre le mur, séparées par les cloisons de bois. En face se trouvaient trois grands lavabos. Elle referma la porte du bâtiment vide derrière elle, bien gardée par Newt. Ensuite, elle entra dans l'une des cabines du milieu et tira le loquet. Elle se déshabilla et fila promptement sous le jet d'eau qui se réchauffa rapidement. Passant les doigts à plusieurs reprises dans les cheveux pour les démêler, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère qui se trouvait à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle y trouva divers gels douches, qu'elle utilisa pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée. Farfouillant à la recherche d'un shampoing pour ses cheveux mouillés, elle mit la main sur un récipient qui indiquait shampoing beurre de karité - noix de macadamia. Pour des cheveux brillants et resplendissants. Pouffant de rire devant cette appellation, elle ouvrit la bouteille et huma le contenu. Une délicieuse odeur veloutée s'en échappa, douce et légère, avec une pointe de noisette. Elle s'en versa aussitôt dans la main et prit soin de bien faire pénétrer le produit dans ses cheveux, tout en y passant la main pour éliminer les nœuds au maximum.

Une fois son corps tout entier parfaitement propre, elle commença alors à nettoyer ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta soudain au beau milieu de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se frappa le front du dos de la main. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'à part ses sous vêtements, elle n'avait désormais plus rien de sec à mettre.

-Bravo, maugréa-t-elle à voix basse. Bien joué ! Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Me balader juste dans une serviette autour du bloc ? Mais oui, quelle bonne idée avec une cinquantaine de mecs tout autour !

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. En soupirant, elle sortit de sa cabine, entrebâilla la porte d'entrée, ne laissant dépasser sa tête par l'ouverture. Newt leva les yeux en entendant la porte grincer.

-Newwt, fit-elle en grimaçant.

-Oui ? répondit-il, l'air tout à fait amusé.

-J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service...

-Dis moi, répondit-il aussitôt, préoccupé.

-Eh bien, j'ai voulu laver mes affaires... et maintenant je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

Il éclata de rire, son sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Je vois, s'esclaffa-t-il, je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'en alla aussitôt vers la ferme, en rigolant à moitié tout le long du chemin. Elle profita de ce temps pour se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette, et se mit en quête d'une brosse ou d'un peigne pour avoir l'air plus présentable. Elle se rappela en avoir repéré une sur la même étagère où elle avait déniché le shampoing, et retourna de ce pas dans la cabine pour s'en emparer. Une fois ses cheveux démêlés, et savoura le plaisir de se sentir la tête légère, et de pouvoir toucher ses cheveux sans sentir un sac de nœuds à chaque centimètre carré.

-Eh, la nouvelle ? entendit-elle.

Elle ouvrit tout de suite la porte sur un Newt tenant dans sa main des vêtements nettement pliés.

-J'ai pris ce que j'avais de plus petit, l'informa-t-il. Je me doute que ça sera toujours trop grand mais tu devrais t'en sortir, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à défiler à moitié nue au repas de ce soir, rit-elle. Heureusement que tu m'as accompagné, et pas Gally ou Chuck. J'aurais eu l'air vraiment bizarre dans les vêtements de Chuck !

-Bon allez, arrête de déblatérer et enfile moi ça, rigola-t-il en lui fourrant les vêtements dans les bras.

Elle le remerciant encore d'un sourire, et retourna s'enfermer pour s'habiller. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements qu'elle portait déjà la veille, et passa le short kaki et le tee-shirt blanc que Newt lui avait procuré. Elle parvint à faire tenir le short sur ses hanches, et fit un nœud au bas du tee-shirt pour qu'il ne tombe pas jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Le tout était un peu grand, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement pour l'instant. Elle reviendrait chercher ses affaires en train de sécher plus tard. Elle rejoignit Newt, qui s'esclaffa de nouveau en l'apercevant. C'est ainsi, en plaisantant et riant, que les deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où le repas se tiendrait d'une minute à l'autre. Ils croisèrent au passage un groupe de coureurs qui firent signe de la tête à Newt. Certains la reluquèrent même de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Arquant un sourcil en direction ce ceux qui l'avaient regardé de la sorte, elle passa son chemin, Newt sur ses pas. Ils allèrent prendre une assiette, qu'ils tendirent à Frypan pour qu'il la remplisse. Une fois ceci fait, Newt la conduisit vers une table du fond sur la gauche, où il semblait avoir l'habitude de s'asseoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils commençaient à manger, Thomas les rejoint, accompagné de Minho et de Winston. Thomas prit place en face d'elle, Winston à côté de lui, et Minho à la droite de Newt.

-Alors la nouvelle, contente de ton premier jour ? s'enquit le maton des trancheurs. Oh excuse moi, je suis Winston, lui sourit-il.

-Alby me l'a dit, lui sourit-elle en retour. Et quant à ce premier jour, je pense que demain sera meilleur, termina-t-elle en générant quelques rires autour de la table.

Ils continuèrent à discuter légèrement entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'aller débarrasser son assiette. Elle se leva donc, et passa derrière Newt et Minho. Soudain, une main lui agrippa brusquement le bras, manquant de lui faire tomber tout ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle se retourna vivement, interloquée, pour trouver Minho debout, le visage très près du sien. Écarquillant les yeux, elle le vit lâcher son bras pour saisir délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux presque secs à présent. Il porta les cheveux jusqu'à son visage, semblant en respirer l'odeur. Trop stupéfiée pour réagir, elle resta plantée devant lui sans rien faire.

-Je rêve ou tu as utilisé mon shampoing ? s'enquit-il, la voix grave.

Elle rougit d'un seul coup.

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en sentant tous les yeux sur elle une fois de plus.

Ses yeux marrons clairs étaient plongés dans les siens, et elle se sentait presque hypnotisée. Un petit sourire en coin apparut ensuite au bord de ses lèvres à elle, et elle continua :

-Je demanderais la permission la prochaine fois.

Des rires éclatèrent au quatre coins de la salle, et Newt faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, laissant en plan le coureur derrière elle. Les pommettes rouges, les dents serrées, il ne semblait pas apprécier de se faire rembarrer aussi facilement par la seule fille.


End file.
